bleachxrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Yuuto Okishima
General Name: Yuuto Okishima Nicknames: Age: 25 D.O.B: April 17th Race: Shiningami Gender: Male Blood Type: AB+ Marital Status: Forever single Appearance Height: 6'0'' Weight: 180 lbs. Hair: Blond Eyes: Blue Skin: Fair Body type: Medium Slightly above average height, with an average build. He has blond hair that falls just below the ears. He has striking blue eyes that almost seem to glow, and has one loney tattoo on his back, it is of an albatross mid flight looking from above. The tattoo goes from his shoulders and covers the upper half of his back. The wings of the bird cover both his shoulder blades, while the body of the bird sits between them. While he is usually walking around he will be wearing a dark blue suit with a modified pinstripe pattern. Under the suit is a white dress shirt topped of by a light blue tie. Over the suit there is always a white cape that flows to his knees. Both the cape and his sword are fastened by an orange cord ending in tassels. Personality Ever since his arrival in the soul society he has been scared of his surroundings, this is why he wears the cape, to place a barrier between him and the world outside that he is so scared of. In order to make any kind of progress he will have to meet an old friend from his old life once again, the albatross in his swords. What he wants is just to live like he did back home, comfortable with his surroundings and able to walk around with the blueprint once again. Also being reunited with his old pet, so that he can have some kind of stability. Yuuto is a very shy character, in this new place he doesn't know anyone or anything and just wants to be on the outside. To himself he is trying to avoid what he doesn't know for now, but other may see him as being rude, as talking to him could be difficult. However when he would like to be heard (Almost never) his voice has the capability of being thunderous and ear catching. A very intelligent person, but not in terms of book knowledge, since he spent his childhood being out and seeing the world, he had tons of experiences to draw on and practical knowledge that can never be learned by reading a book. Any problem faced will be resolved as quick as possible and in the most practical way, but not necessarily the most logical. In the back of his mind is always the first time he went to the beach, occasionally he remembers those days and he want the have that again, but most days he remembers what it was like living on his own in a place he knew so well with his only friend and pet. Likes *Going to the beach *Sitting on top of cliffs *A good sandwich *Birds Dislikes *Being in closed off environments *Things begin more complicated then necessary *A bad sandwich History From the moment one is born till the day they die, all they can do is take in. Take in the plants, take in knowledge, take in the hate, and take in the world before you that is shown by the people around you. As a young child, there was never any time to sit around. There were things to absorb, places to see, and experiences to have. One very special memory happened early on and was repeated many a time. His family packed a few things, placed them on their backs, and went down through the ravine, across the bridge to the stairs, up to the apartment buildings, and through the concrete jungle to the beach. There was always a giant group of people that had made a temporary home there for the day. Just like everyone else, the family waded around the crowds until a sufficient space was found to lie their stuff down for the day. The boy would sit and take in the sounds, the sights, and the smells that over time became very familiar. During his teens he took in even more from his senses, such a variety of things that one could say he had done it all. Everything from the bright beaches of the Mediterranean and Caribbean, to the jagged mountains in Europe and South America. Smells from fishing trawlers, to the particular odour of a wild flower field on a perfect summer day. The sounds of the big city compared to the desolate tundra of the arctic circle. Yes, he encountered a lot in such a short time, but it wasn't going to last. Once he moved away from his family, his travelling would cease. To most people, it happens slowly. They follow their hobbies less and less until they don't do anything at all. That wasn't the case here. The boy, now a fully grown adult, had never left his home city since the day he left his family, and would never leave until the day he died. Only in death did he return to the wilds where he once called home. Before he met his end, though, there are some things you should know. For a man who takes in everything around him, the repeated space he was occupying became very recognizable, and soon all the details of this space became known to him. His home, his work, the path between, and even the stores he went to. All became a detailed blueprint in his head, every part exactly how it should be. He was very comfortable with this, having the routine and seeing that all the details are the same from day to day, month to month and year to year, he took it all in. But the last new thing he took in was his pet, a lone grey-headed albatross. When he was young, a journey deep into the forests had him encounter a native elder. The elder was very friendly, reading the fate of the boy. He told the boy that his spirit animal was the mighty, speedy albatross. It was only many years later, when he was older, that he met one of those beasts. Immediately, they connected. It was as if they had a bond that no one else could understand, one that continued through life and death. The last thing of note (because i am sure you all want to know), no, he never did marry. The love of his life never became his. After a few years, she just wanted to be friends and slowly, they drifted apart, till they never saw each other again. His heart never forgot her, he even tried to find another woman, but because he knew where his heart truly was, such a woman could never be found. Eventually, age caught up with the man and his years came to a close. His body was buried far from the concrete city, as per his final wishes. What happened to his soul is a matter of debate. All he knows it that here he is now, in the Soul Society, alone except for the mystical presence he feels. The presence that gives him the ability to do these strange things. Between you and me, it’s the albatross guiding him and giving him tools, but he will have to work that out on his own. Right now, he has only recently arrived, and quickly became sacred to the new and unfamiliar surroundings. He ran, faster then anyone could see, until all that was left was him and the trees. Powers and Abilities Masteries Zanpakutō Inner World Yuuto's inner world is an ocean surrounded on all sides by 100 ft cliffs. He is in a Galleon style ship and sails around his ocean bring pushed by a mysterious wind, sometimes he spots land and other times he sees nothing for miles. Minamikaze / 南風 / South Wind When un released it is a normal sword except that the blade is extremely skinny. it does not affect the strength of the blade, but looking at it edge facing you, it is hard to see. Released the sword becomes a rapier where the blade is wrapped in a fast moving wind, making a blade that is razor thin, but is approximately 13cm wide (5 inches). '''Release command: May the South Wind return, and lead us home.' The user thrusts the sword in a direction causing a high pressure pin-point burst of wind to shoot out towards the target. It has a limited range due to the high pressure dissipating quickly. But can be performed easily. The user surrounds himself with a ball of wind, that parries the next x attacks. The ball takes some time to get going, but once going is easy to keep up for a bit if not attacked. 'Bankai:' Bankai has not yet been achieved Other Items Interaction Cliff Notes Yuuto is scared of his new surroundings, and is trying to return to the old comfortable life he had before, with his pet and understanding of his surroundings. Tries to avoid what he does not know but is intelligent. OC Relationships Trivia Soontm Gallery Yuuto10.jpg Yuuto9.jpg Yuuto8.jpg Yuuto7.jpg Yuuto6.jpg Yuuto5.jpg Yuuto4.jpg Yuuto3.jpg Yuuto2.jpg Yuuto1.jpg Quotes Will Find Some Out of Character Info It's Brigs. Timezone EST! Category:Shinigami